Guerra
by alichaSxS
Summary: "¿moririas por ella?" "morir no es algo que me gustaria hacer pero prometi que la cuidaria"..."ahora ya sabes por que quiero que ella viva" "hmp"...ella solo era una niña, una niña que se vio obligada a participar en una guerra


Guerra

Llevaban tanto tiempo peleando que ya habían perdido la cuenta de los días y noches de planeación, habían perdido a muchas personas, muchos seres amados; pero no se rendían, su libertada estaba amenazada.

Un joven rubio caminaba por el último campo de batalla, aprovechaba los minutos de tregua que se habían dado entre ambos bandos, caminaba buscando con la mirada a aquellos que conocía que siguieran vivos o que hubieran caído.

Llego a contar a 20 personas que conoció que nunca mas volverían a ver un amanecer antes de terminar con su nostálgico conteo, su obligo a caminar entre los cadáveres y armas, cayendo de ves en ves pero levantándose siempre.

"Naruto-kun!" escucho el grito de una persona, con fuerza alzo la cabeza encontrándose con quien había ido a buscar, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas al verla sin heridas y viva "Naruto-kun Naruto-kun!" ella corrió hacia el y se aventó a sus brazos mientras soltaba lagrimas, el rubio cayo de rodillas con ella

"Sakura-chan" la abrazo fuerte, asegurándose de que fuera verdad y no una ilusión de su rota mente

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Estas a salvo!, ¡no te paso nada!" ella seguía llorando, pero sonreía haciéndole recordar al rubio que ella solo era una niña, una niña obligada a participar en una guerra que terminaría por romperla

"estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo, vamos de regreso, tienes que comer algo" se levanto sin soltarla, cargo con ella como si no fuera nada, como si el no estuviera lastimado o cansado, la acomodo en su espalda para que fuera a gusto y solo paro al ver que alguien se interponía en su camino "Sakura, agacha un poco la cabeza" ella obedeció sin hacer ruido y agarro con mas fuerza el uniforme verde del rubio

"Naruto" la persona frente a el hablo, haciendo que Naruto lo reconociera al instante, pero a pesar de eso no dejo que su guardia bajara, ni mucho menos que el viera a la niña en su espalda

"Sasuke"

"¿a quien traes ahí?" pregunto curioso intentando ver a la persona que el rubio cargaba

"nadie de tu interés, teme"

"hmp"

"estamos en una tregua por el momento, déjame llegar a mi campamento, prometo que no te hare nada una vez que este de espaldas a ti" el moreno lo miro con una ceja alzada

"sabes que tengo la indicación de matarte ¿cierto?" la niña apretó con mas fuerza la ropa del Uzumaki aun sin decir nada, el rubio maldijo en un susurro

"podrás hacerlo en poco tiempo, déjame pasar, si no, déjala ir a ella, yo me quedare" la pequeña con la frente pegada a la espalda del rubio negaba con la cabeza mientras murmuraba que no la dejara sola

"sabes que no soy el único que esta aquí, y sabes por que me pidieron esto a mi"

"si, tu eres el "elegido" por ser mi mejor amigo ¿no es cierto?, aun asi, tu puedes ordenar que la dejen pasar, te harán caso" el moreno suspiro negando con la cabeza

"no es tan sencillo"

"si lo es, puedes hacerlo, puedes matarme y dejar que ella se vaya"

"¿por que es tan importante que ella se vaya?, ¿morirías para que ella viva?"

"morir no es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero prometí que cuidaría de ella"

"supongo que te sabrá perdonar si ella no vive"

"no entiendes teme, ella es Sakura" el pelinegro no tuvo reacción alguna aparte de una ceja alzada "Hatake" Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado "sabrás por que es importante para mi que ella se vaya"

"¿que le paso?" ambos sabían que el no hablaba de la niña

"nadie sabe, solo me dejo una carta pidiéndome que la cuidara, supongo que se lo llevaron antes de que todo comenzara"

"…"

"sabes quien es, déjala ir"

"….." ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato "pueden pasar, pero háganlo rápido" el rubio asintió comenzando a caminar, cuando llego a la altura del moreno siguió andando "usuratonkachi, será mejor que la cuides bien" Naruto sonrió un poco

"teme" Sasuke comenzó a caminar no sin antes ver a la niña, quien no podía tener mas de 12 años, su cabello parecía plateado por el brillo de la luna

XxXx

"Naruto-kun!"

"¡corre Sakura!" ella obedeció y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban, lagrimas adornaban su rostro y la poca vegetación del área se enterraba en sus pies descalzos "falta poco Sakura, ¡no te detengas!" el sonido de metal contra metal llenaba el campo de batalla, gritos de dolor y coraje creaban eco haciendo que el silencio fuera imposible de conseguir, Sakura corría esquivando a sus compañeros y a enemigos por igual, hasta que llego a un tipo de fortaleza a la cual entro sin dificultad, el rubio le pisaba los talones

"Naruto-kun"

"shhhh, quédate aquí escondida, cuando todo termine vendré por ti, y te prometo que todo va a ser mejor" el le sonrió dándole ánimos, la pequeña asintió escondiéndose tras un par de cajas, el sonido de pisadas los alerto

"Naruto"

"Sasuke, ¿tenemos que encontrarnos siempre de esta manera?"

"….."

"terminemos con esto" el moreno negó con la cabeza

"aun que estemos en diferentes lados, sabes que no puedo matarte"

"lo mismo digo"

"¿Dónde esta la niña?"

"escondida"

"bien, si queremos terminar con el, tendremos que apresurarnos" el rubio asintió comenzando a caminar tras el moreno

XxXx

"ultimas palabras Uzumaki?" pregunto un hombre con desdén mientras alzaba al rubio por el cuello, un hilo de sangre salía por los labios del Uzumaki

"si caigo, no caeré solo" dijo y sacando una pequeña navaja de su pantalón, su visión comenzaba a nublarse por la falta de oxigeno, utilizando la navaja para lastimar a quien lo sostenía logro librarse del agarre y caer al piso tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento; el hombre frente a el saco una pistola y le apunto al rubio

"quiero ver que lo intentes" el sonido de dos disparos rompió el silencio, el hombre de pie cayo al piso de frente, tras él, un joven sosteniendo una pistola se dejo ver

"te lo dije" el rubio se rio y mas sangre salió de su boca, Sasuke soltó su pistola y se acerco al rubio, se percato de la mancha de sangre que se hacia cada ves mas grande en el pecho del rubio "teme, llévame con Sakura" dijo mientras presionaba su herida en un intento de frenar la sangre, el pelinegro paso el brazo del rubio por sus hombros y el propio por la cintura del rubio y comenzó a caminar "esta donde me encontraste" asintió sin dejar de caminar

XxXx

"sa-sakura"

"Naruto-kun!" la pelirrosa salió de su escondite para caer de rodillas al ver al rubio lleno de heridas y sangre, este le sonrió "Naruto-kun!" el pelinegro depósito a su amigo en el piso y se alejo un poco para darles privacidad

"calma Sakura-chan, todo va a estar bien" su vista se volvía borrosa por momentos y solo podía identificar ala chica por su cabello color rosa, le costaba respirar, esa bala había atravesado su pulmón derecho y era una suerte que siguiera consiente

"Naruto-kun!" la niña se abrazo a el con fuerza y el como pudo la abrazo sin importarle el dolor que esa acción le provocaba "prometiste que estarías bien"

"lo se Sakura-chan, pero no fui tan fuerte como creí" le costaba hablar pero por la niña lo intentaba

"no no no no no, ¡tu eres el mas fuerte de todos! ¡Otou-san es el mas fuerte de todos!" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, el sonreía

"sabes que no soy tu otou-san" alzo una mano para acariciar los cabellos de la chica pero no logro llegar a su destino, su brazo cayo sin vida, ella se aferro a el con fuerza

"¡pero eres tan fuerte como el!"

"jeje es verdad, tu otuo-san era fuerte"

"¿te vas a poner bien verdad?"

"no lo se"

"no no no tu tienes que ponerte bien, si no me vas a dejar sola"

"no estas sola, tienes al teme" ella ladeo su cabeza confundida "el fue alumno de tu otou-san, aun asi soy mas fuerte que el" intento reírse de nuevo pero un ataque de tos se lo impidió, cerro los ojos mientras la sangre corría libremente por su barbilla

"Naruto!, Naruto!" la niña estaba preocupada, el rubio comenzaba a toser sangre y perdía color a una velocidad alarmante, el pelinegro se dio cuenta y se acerco al rubio

"usuratonkachi" con dedos temblorosos Sasuke comenzó a checar el pulso del Uzumaki, era mas lento de lo normal, cuando checo el pecho del rubio se dio cuenta de que una costilla se había fracturado y perforo el pulmón; Sakura lloraba mientras miraba a Sasuke

"se va a poner bien ¿verdad?"

"no lo creo" dijo sinceramente, la niña no dijo nada

XxXx

Tres años después

"Sakura, vámonos" la mencionada asintió, tomo un par de lirios blancos del florero y camino hacia la puerta donde espero a que el hombre se pusiera el saco para salir "después de ir, te voy a llevar a la escuela" ella asintió y tomo la mano del hombre, ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia su destino, cuando llegaron vieron que había mas gente dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que ellos, todos vestidos de negro con flores blancas

"Sasuke" escucharon que alguien saludo, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos y ojos cafés

"Kiba" el asintió y dirigió su vista hacia la pelirrosa "hola Sakura" ella asintió "¿sigue sin hablar?" pregunto dirigiéndose a Sasuke

"no ha dicho nada desde ese dia"

"ya veo" los tres comenzaron a caminar en silencio, se detuvieron y la chica se puso de rodillas trazando con su dedo el nombre en ese lapida "hoy se cumplen tres años ¿no?"

"si" contesto Sasuke viendo como Sakura ponía las flores en el piso y colocaba su mano en el centro de la tumba cerrando sus ojos como en una plegaria

"voy a visitar a Shino, nos vemos después" el moreno asintió, después de unos minutos la chica se levanto y tomo la mano de Sasuke

"nos vemos usuratonkachi" con eso ambos se fueron del cementerio, donde los caídos en combate reposaban después de la guerra de hace tres años "¿quieres ir a desayunar antes de entrar a la escuela?" ella asintió mirándolo curiosa"¿que te parece un tazón de ramen?" ella sonrió mientras asentía, y con renovada fuerza jalo del pelinegro a su restaurante favorito, Sasuke solo atino a sonreír.


End file.
